


Picnic In The Sky

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Head Kisses, Knuckle kisses, Other, Picnic, Sitting in the others lap, Soft neck kisses, Tony Stark Is Adorable, feeding cake, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Tony has had some difficulty saying 'I love you', but he feels ready now. So he comes up with a date idea to say how he feels.





	Picnic In The Sky

Usually Tony had a way with words. Able to weave whatever picture or feeling he liked, whether it was one of joy or a stinging remark. When it came to this, he had found himself at a loss. This left Tony with a sense of frustration, dragging a palm down his face, followed by a light groan. 

Three little words, yet he couldn’t say them. 

Of course there were other ways to show how deeply his affections ran, all of which Hannah adored. From the subtle gifts, simple jewellery to tender-petaled flowers, to all the hugs and kisses they could ever wish for. Holding his face and playfully bumping their forehead to his, they’d say how much they loved him, smiling brighter than Tony thought possible. It made his heart melt. 

For him it didn’t feel like enough, despite Hannah’s assurance that it was okay. That he was okay. 

“It’s alright,” they had said one evening when Tony had shared his thoughts, holding his hands up to their mouth and leaving a dance of soft kisses, “_I love you_ is just words, your actions say more than enough, Tony.”

The assurance had done him good, allowing him the time he needed to feel ready. For his heart to feel ready. So he had devised a plan, a little date. Something intimate for just the two of them that he knew Hannah would love.

They were grinning, walking blindly with Tony’s hands over their eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Patience, it’s a surprise.”

Trying to remove his hands and laughing excitedly, Hannah whined, “c’mon!”

“Shush,” Tony kissed the back of their head, “do you ever have any patience, Dear?”

Huffing, Hannah fell quiet, though they didn’t stop smiling. They even kept their hands over his, absently leaving a trail of gentle circles over his knuckles. They looked odd together, but happy. 

Tony was guiding them out onto the hanger, where he had laid out a red checkered blanket. Atop the soft fabric was a wicker basket full to the brim with sweet and savory treats. Standing beside it was a vase, filled with delicate purple flowers. An almost stereotypical picnic, minus a field or beach, but Hannah was ecstatic all the same. 

“It’s wonderful!” Tony hugged them from behind, whilst they bounced on the balls of their feet, “I love it! Thank youuuuu!” And they nearly tripped whilst scrambling onto the blanket, kneeling and still bouncing. 

On top of the blanket, the two of them snuggled together. Tony held his joyfriend close, an arm about their waist, almost pulling them onto his lap. As they talked and laughed together, nuzzling close as unspoken words were passed between them, the sun set. Pinks and reds and oranges were cast over the sky, a vast covering of warmth that carried the beauty of summer. Admiring the sky, Tony nearly missed the fork Hannah was offering him, getting frosting smeared in his goatee. They kissed his jaw, sniggering. 

“Well done,” Hannah teased, “idiot.”

“I am _not_ an idiot.”

“Hm,” they tilted their head, thick wavy brown hair falling over their shoulder, “no, I suppose not.”

Following this a comfortable silence fell over the two of them, during which Tony pulled them onto his lap. Arms around their waist, he pressed smiling kisses to the back of their head and neck, if he could find a break in their endless hair. Though Hannah was annoyed they couldn’t hug him back, they were still content, laying their arms over his. 

“Was there a… special reason for this?” Hannah asked quietly, leaning their head back against his shoulder, “or were you just feeling sweet and affectionate?”

Tony ran a thumb against their side, “well…”

Grinning, they hummed, “wellllllllll?”

“Oh shush,” and he nuzzled their cheek briefly, “**what I’m trying to say with this is… I love you**.”

A hush fell over the air, though awkwardness did not accompany it. Tony held Hannah closer when their hands gripped his arms, watching fondly when a red flush spread over their face. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Tony felt his face heating up too. Obviously he looked good but -

“I love you too,” Hannah whispered, pressing their face into his neck, “so much.”

Cradling them close, Tony hoped he would never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how this ends (and how another of my one-shots will go, when it's posted), you don't need to say I love you to anyone, romantic or platonic, if it makes you uncomfortable. This is just how my one-shots will go as I find it comforting to share this with my F/O's and for the both of us to have an understanding of it.


End file.
